The present invention relates to a guide for a motor vehicle seat belt.
A seat belt guide taught in EP 0941898 A1 has a guide body that is pivotal around a bearing axis on the vehicle structure. The guide body has a flexing bar around which seat belt webbing is guided. The flexing bar is fastened on a fixing plate at its two ends by flexing bar carriers. The fixing plate is provided with a cylindrical passage with which the guide body can be fastened to a vehicle structure to pivot around a bearing axis provided by a fixing bolt.
The present invention provides a seat belt guide having a guide body that can be deformed above a specific stress by the seat belt webbing. The flexing bar bends substantially symmetrically with respect to a bearing axis. This results in uniform bending of the flexing bar when the guide body is subjected to a stress by the seat belt in a crash. A trough in the flexing bar provides stability in a crash even if the overall size of the seat belt guide is reduced. During a crash the seat belt webbing is prevented from slipping from the flexing bar and the seat belt guide is prevented from tilting around the bearing axis.